Worth Their Weight in Gold
by lunaschild
Summary: Basch learns that sometimes it just takes the right friend to show you that children can definitely be well worth their weight in gold.


**A/N: **I just wished to send a big thank you to everyone who is reading my stories and hope you enjoy this one as well!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Final Fantasy XII nor its characters.

* * *

Basch was not amused in the least as he combed the streets of the bazaar for a six year old little blonde haired girl who was the bane of his existence these days. He hated princess duty. He understood that he was not liked by his captain because he wasn't a true Dalmascan, but he would rather clean the chocobo stalls than have to watch the little brat.

Basch swore he would never have children, ever, after another hour had passed with no sign of the girl. He was tempted to leave her to her own means and head back to the barracks when he caught sight of Vossler. To make matters even worse Vossler was carrying Basch's charge and had spotted him.

"You should not let her wander on her own Basch." Vossler berated as he walked up to him.

"She ran away from me." Basch muttered disgruntled.

"Again Princess Ashelia?" Vossler asked with a sigh as he eyed the girl in his arms.

"I don't like him." The young girl replied with a fake sniffle.

"He only means to protect you your highness." Vossler said in a gentle tone and set the girl down.

She walked up to examine Basch who was wearily looking back. She shot a quick glance to Vossler whose attention had been drawn to a nearby peddler and the princess quickly stuck her tongue out at Basch and kicked him in the shin before running back to Vossler's side.

Vossler had caught the tail end of her highnesses display and attempted to mask his amusement as the girl slipped her hand into his own.

"Why don't I take her from here Basch and I'll explain to the captain." Vossler said with a chuckle.

"You have my thanks." Basch grounded out between his clenched teeth.

As he watched the two walk away hand in hand, Basch couldn't have been happier. Whoever had coined the phrase that children were worth their weight in gold must have only used them for trade. Basch settled himself on a nearby stoop and sighed as he rubbed at his shin. He strongly disliked that child and couldn't wait for his current captain to retire. Perhaps then, just maybe, he wouldn't have to suffer with princess duty any longer.

A small cough interrupted his thoughts as a tiny platinum blonde, pig-tailed girl made her way onto his lap. Basch's eyes widened at this and was far to shocked to do anything but stare back at her.

"You need a fwend." The child spoke in all seriousness as she patted Basch's cheek.

Basch just continued to stare dumbfounded at the girl in his lap. He glanced around to see if perhaps someone was looking for her, but there didn't seem to be anyone.

"This is Lily, she can be your fwend." She smiled brilliantly at him and shoved a doll into his face.

"My thanks," Basch said unsure hoping the child's parents were nearby to retrieve her, quickly.

"Are you lonely?" The bright eyed child asked as she looked at him quizzically.

"Um…no," Basch replied as he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Lily likes your eyes, they're pwetty." The pig-tailed child said as she shoved the doll into his face again.

Basch leaned back quickly from the toy and ended up smacking his head on the wall behind him. Today wasn't his day.

"Oh no, Lily's sorry," the girl exclaimed with a slight waiver in her voice.

"It is alright, I am fine." Basch found himself smiling at the girl who slowly smiled in return.

"Oh my, there you are!" A worried voice exclaimed making the girl's head spin around.

"Lily has a new fwend momma!" She exclaimed happily.

"I am so sorry sir. I hope she hasn't bothered you." The blue eyed woman apologized.

"She was not a bother." Basch returned with a shake of his head.

"Can he come over and play momma?" The little girl pleaded as she climbed down off Basch's lap.

"I fear I must return to the palace." He told them both as he stood and then smiled down at the girl.

"Oh," the little girl frowned and Basch swore he could see tears pooling in her eyes.

"Sweetie Vaan is coming over to play." Her mother cooed to her as she took her hand.

"Lily doesn't like Vaan." The child pouted. "He's mean."

"Now that isn't very nice." Her mother chided and wiped away the tears that had started streaming down the girl's cheek.

"Perhaps you would allow me to see you home before I return to my duty?" Basch offered not wanting to see the girl cry.

The tiny child's eyes grew wide as saucers and her mouth erupted into a huge smile. She flung herself at his legs and hugged him. Basch startled and blinked at the child. He hadn't expected such a reaction.

"Thank you," her mother mouthed to him in amusement as he simply nodded his head dumbly at her in return.

The girl grabbed his hand in her own and held it tightly as they made their way to her home. Basch mused that perhaps not all little children were bad and resolved not to form his opinion solely off one very royal spoilt brat.

It would be twenty years later that Basch would recall the memory as he looked down at the little blonde girl sitting on the floor at his feet. Her hair was in the same pig-tails but her blonde was darker, more like his own. She beamed up at him before going back to playing with her new doll she had received from her Uncle Vaan.

"Penelo," Basch called to her.

"What is it?" Penelo emerged from the kitchen with a dishtowel in hand.

"Whatever happened to Lily?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh Vaan ripped her head off when I was about five…" she started then looked at him curiously. "How did you know about Lily?"

"She was a friend of mine." He winked at her and grinned as she smiled back.

"A friend, huh?" Penelo giggled as she walked up behind him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, she even assisted in changing my mind about children." He confessed as he turned his head to face her.

"Well it's a good thing she did then." Penelo laughed and kissed his nose.

"Yes," he agreed with a smile turning his head to the girl still playing on the floor.

Penelo grinned and whispered into his ear, "And I hope you're ready for number two."

Basch's mouth dropped open and then quickly turned into a huge grin as he pulled Penelo around the chair and onto his lap. He kissed her soundly before releasing her and she made her way back into the kitchen humming happily.

"Daddy, why are momma and you so happy?" The little girl at his feet asked.

"Your mother has informed me that you will soon have a sibling." Basch replied with the huge grin still set on his face.

"What's a sib-il-ing?" She questioned as her pig-tails bounced with the cock of her head.

"A new brother or sister," Basch explained to her.

"Can't I have a kitten instead?" She asked as she wrinkled her nose.

Basch burst out laughing at her remark. She continued to look at him expectantly and finally realized she wasn't going to get an answer out of him anytime soon so with a sigh she went back to playing with her doll.

Basch now firmly believed that children were the greatest thing in the world and his own would certainly be well worth their weight in gold.


End file.
